You Don't Have Any Class
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Yaoi Sho wants Kariya to take his promotion. Kariya likes his lazy life. Uzuki agrees with Minamimoto, and is surprised that Kariya and Sho know each other so well. Mitsuki seems to know something that they don't and Sho isn't good with emotions; and Kariya might be the clingy type; All while the game keeps playing.
1. The Back And Forth

**You Don't Have Any Class**

**I: The Back And Forth**

"Yodai's this week's Game Master? Better him then me." Kariya remarked, sitting back in his chair, sucking on his lollipop.

"You need to take being a reaper more seriously, Kariya!" Uzuki shouted at him. He shrugged.

"Gotta take it easy." He said. She sighed at crossed her arms and legs in her chair.

"I can't afford to buy us Ramen right now, even though you won the game." She told him. He shrugged.

"Whatever, once you can, we'll have ramen." He said. She sighed.

"I hate not having work!" She shouted as if she was dying.

"Don't act like that; we are sitting at a table in the middle of Shibuya you know, thousands of people to stare at you." Kariya said.

"I hate that fucking bastard!" I shouted as I walked past them, returning to the main headquarters.

"There goes Minamimoto…" Koki remarked. I ignored it. I teleported back to the headquarters and sat down on my bed in my room and pouted angrily.

"He gets to be game master; I'm like so Zetta better…" I mumbled.

"You and your math." I looked up at saw Kariya at my door with Uzuki. "Pouting isn't going to change not being chosen you know."

"It'll make me calm down at least!" I shouted at him. He laughed.

"You never calm down, what are you talking about?" I gave him a look and he just put his arms up defensively. I sighed and looked away.

"I'm sure I'll be Game Master next time." I grumbled.

"Just work work work!" Uzuki shouted from behind Koki.

"What's all this noise? Unless you're training your noise, quiet down." Konishi said, adjusting her glasses behinds us. Uzuki immediately quieted down while Koki and I just stared at her.

"And Kariya, Yashiro; Higashizawa needs you in the game, they're seems to be some troublesome players and he wants to stay traditional and stay hidden until the end of the 7 days." She said. Uzuki excitedly saluted her and ran off, not waiting for Koki at all. Konishi gave him a look and turned and walked away.

"That promotion is still up on the table for you Kariya, whenever you decide to be intelligent and accept it." She said. "We'd be glad to have you among the officers, I'm sure your relationship with Minamimoto would benefit from it." She smirked and walked away.

"W-What does she mean by that?!" I shouted, flustered.

Koki chuckled. "That's rare, you're all flustered. Never seen that before." With that he left. I groaned and plopped onto my bed.

"What the fuck?"

"Those Players where smarter than you'd think they would be." Kariya grumbled. "I'm gunna be sore from all that work for a while."

"What are you talking about? I feel stupid because they outwitted us so often! If only we could have just attacked them…" Uzuki groaned as they both fell over onto the couches into the Harrier Reaper lounge. I walked in and saw them both exhausted and chuckled.

"More than you could handle?" I remarked. Kariya just scoffed at me and Uzuki's head raised form the couch for a couple seconds before letting it fall back onto the couch.

"I guess so." I said.

"Why are you even here? This is the Harrier Lounge." Koki asked. I shrugged.

"I can't go and see how an acquaintance's assignment went? How rude." I said giving him a look. He sighed and sat up.

"That's uncharacteristically kind of you." Koki remarked. I gave him a look.

"Excuse me for showing some emotion." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "Since you guys did impede the players, your promotion is still on the table Koki."

"You guys are on good enough terms to call each other by first names?" Uzuki asks, surprised.

"Yeah, this surprises you? I call you by your first name, Uzuki." Koki said to Uzuki. She sighed and adjusted her position on the couch to sit up properly.

"And I'm not taking the promotion." Kariya said, looking right at me with a serious look he rarely ever uses. I sighed.

"Your laziness is going to keep you from rising up the corporate ladder? Don't you want to be able to pass over to the other plane, become an all powerful Angel?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"It's the lifestyle I want." He responded simply. I sat on the couch next to him and hung my head over the couch's back.

"You're just impossible." I grumbled. "You don't take any of the factors seriously."

"I do pay attention to those 'factors', believe it or not." Koki said.

"I make sure he does!" Uzuki shouts, joining the conversation. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She looked at it and smiled big.

"I'm needed for work! I gotta go!" She shouted, jumping up and using her wings to speed up her running.

"She's always so enthusiastic over work, she needs to relax." Koki said. I sat back up.

"I don't believe to pay attention to any of the factors in the game, you paying attention is like factoring hectopascals, impossible." I said, waving my finger in the air.

"You and math." Koki said, tossing away his finished lollipop and pulling out another from nowhere.

"You and candy." I remarked back at him.

I sighed and spun around, lying my head down on his lap and kicking my feet up over the arm rest.

"You're surprising comfortable as a pillow for how boney you are." I said smirking. He just gave me a look and chuckled.

"You were taking about the game and its players before we got sidetracked being smartasses with each other, what were you going to say, if it's important." Koki said, popping the lollipop in his mouth.

"It's nothing really; Mitsuki has talked about making Noise copies of reapers to raise the number of powerful reapers in the reaper corporation, not that we need to multiply our exponential number, and I'm not letting them copy me." I said. Koki shrugged.

"A copy of me could do all my work." Koki said.

"You only care about being lazy." I remarked, causing him to shrug again.

"I like the laidback lifestyle, while you're so focused on proving yourself and become Composer. What do you even plan on doing once you reach that goal?" Koki asks. I stopped for a second.

"I actually never really thought that far ahead…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Kariya said, smirking.

"I said that I never actually thought that far ahead!" I shouted at him, sitting up and putting my face real close to Kariya's. His eyes widened a little, but calmed down. I smirked.

"I'll figure out what to do once I get there, got that Radian?" I said to his face. He just looked at me and laughed.

"I guess you never were the type to think ahead very far, despite being a genius." Kariya said. I smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll let you be lazy when I'm the Game Master." I said. He laughed and I lied back down on his lap.

"I'll look forward to it if I haven't been replaced by a copy by then." Koki said. I felt his hand pull my hat off and I snatched it back.

"Don't touch my hat." I glared at him and he just shrugged.

I woke up and realized I had fallen asleep on Koki's lap. I immediately sat up, completely flustered. I looked over and saw him completely out cold with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. I laughed at the scene, but immediately composed myself.

"I don't have time to deal with emotions…" I grumbled. "I'm going to be the next composer, I'll be better than gravity… Everyone will FOIL… follow my directions perfectly."

I stood up and adjusted my cap and started to walk away. I sighed and turned around.

"He'll get in trouble if Konishi or Kitanji catches him like this… I'm sure that Uzuki would wake him up, but to avoid and awkward moment…" I walked over to him during my musings and picked him up. Out of nowhere, he clung to me, wrapped his arms around me and tightly clinging to the back of my coat. I looked at him and sighed, turning around and walking to his room in the headquarters.

"Just no class… none at all." I mumbled as a pushed open his door and attempted to lie him down onto his bed. His arms still clung to the back of my coat.

"This is my favorite coat!" I shouted, somehow not waking him. I tried to pull away, but I stopped, fearing the coat might rip. I sighed and unbuttoned it and slid out of it, wearing the black tank-top underneath. He pulled the coat away and snuggled up against it.

"Smells like Sho…." He mumbled in his sleep. My face felt hot, I must be so red right now!

I smirked and pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of him.

"This will teach him for making me blush, I bet everyone will love to hear that he's a cuddler… then again it is my coat so I'll have to think it through…." I said as I took the picture. I shrugged.

"I'm sure just showing Uzuki couldn't hurt."


	2. You Don't Know Me

**A/N The first chapter started at about halfway through the first game in "The World Ends With You", so it's around the 6****th**** day of the 7 days currently in this chapter. Kariya isn't on duty, but Uzuki still has a part in this reaper's game; just for those with bad memory. If you have a disliking of Original Characters, don't continue reading :3 I'm accepting Original Characters for this here story. I'm also going to be putting in my own. Send me your original characters in a review/PM and I'll PM you back if I'm going to be using him/her.**

**You Don't Have Any Class**

**II: You Don't Know Me**

"I what?!" Koki shouted in surprise and anger. I laughed and showed him a print of the picture I took. He blushed and looked away.

"I bring you your jacket back and you do this to me?" He asked angrily. I shrugged.

"It's payback for making me blush so often, I hated it, an event of fractals." I told him. I suddenly froze up at what I had said.

"I made you blush?" Kariya asked, confused. I looked away and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well… I… uh…" I mumbled. Suddenly I felt him grab my hand and pull towards him, our faces right in front of each other. I blushed deeply and gulped. Kariya looked at me seriously.

"You…. You like me?" He asked. "I never thought someone could like a lazy asshole like me."

I pulled away and sighed. "I don't understand it, I've always been so focused on becoming the composer that I never really lived a normal life like you or those support reapers that became a band did. Shit like this confuses me to the number _i_."

Kariya looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I don't want your sympathy." I said, glaring at him. He put his hands up defensively.

"I don't know how to handle all the responsibility that you've been working with as an officer. It's not my lifestyle, but I wouldn't know how to deal with it all either." Koki said. "I admire that in you."

"Yeah, right. Everyone calls me an asshole, and they're right, easy as 2 + 2 to figure that out." I said.

"Well, I think your exaggerating. I think you can be annoying, but you're…. You're… I don't know how to explain it…. So I think…"

"Get out with it Kariya!" I shouted at him. Suddenly I felt him grab my coat again and pull me towards him. He slowed the pull down and our lips touched. I blushed into the kiss and slowly, subconsciously, moved my arms up and draped them over Kariya's shoulders. I had a sudden realization and pulled away, pushing Kariya away. I stood there looking down with my arms straight out and my hands on Koki's chest.

"Sho?" Koki asked worriedly. I just looked down.

"Give me a bit…. I don't know right now…" I said, not looking up. "I don't really have experience in this area, this quadrant of life."

I felt Koki try to push his way towards me but he wasn't strong enough to break away from my grip on his jacket. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Is it a happy or a sad one?

I looked up at Koki and saw him looking at me worriedly. I immediately turned and ran. I didn't look where I was going. I ran into something, maybe someone, and completely knocked them out of my way as I ran to sanctuary somewhere.

"Oi, Calm Down Minamimoto!" I heard Uzuki shout. "I'm already tired enough from all this work that Higashizawa gave me. I'm not complaining though."

I ignored her and kept running. The second to last day of the game. Maybe I'll be the next game's Game Master and I can think about this better, of course games usually aren't one after the other so I won't matter. I ran into the closest sanctuary I could find, my room, and I slammed and locked the door behind me. I curled up on my bed and buried my head into my knees.

"I don't understand any of this…" I mumbled into my knees.

"Quit your moping Minamimoto." I heard Konishi's voice. I looked up and saw her opening my door and closing it behind her. "I have news."

I glared at her. "I'm not really in the mood."

"We were originally going to make you the Game Master for the next week, although many variables have appeared that made us have to replace you with a clone." Konishi said.

"A clone! When did you make a clone of me?!" I shouted. She adjusted her glasses.

"We collected DNA from you and Kariya while you two fell asleep on the couch in the Harrier Lounge. We collected DNA from Uzuki through the Composer himself, we intend to collect DNA from Higashizawa as well." She said. "As for the variables I spoke of."

"Why do I matter if you have an obedient clone of me on hand?" I said angrily to her. She smirked.

"Obedient? I never said anything about obedience; the clones will act exactly as the real would in the situations given to them. This clone will do everything the way you would as Game Master, as will Kariya and Uzuki's as Harrier Reapers." Konishi said.

"Fine then… Get on with it Mitsuki." I said to her, un-curling my body and sitting properly on my bed. She cleared her throat.

"Those variables were unforeseen complications that Megumi- I mean Mr. Kitanji- refuses to alleviate himself." Mitsuki said.

"So these orders are not official, and will be breaking the rules?" I asked. Mitsuki gave me a look and paused but nodded. I smirked.

"I'm interested now." I lied back onto my bed, resting my head on my arms behind my head.

"The composer himself as fallen in love with one of the players, but that in itself is bound to break the composer's heart, as the player may or may not return his feelings. This leaves the Composer vulnerable and I believe that the Conductor, Mr. Kitanji, does realize this and I believe he intends to attempt to become the composer and take advantage of the current composer's weakness. That was, however, not part of my plan." She said, creating a chair of her supernatural energy and sitting in it, crossing her legs.

"So you took him out?" I asked.

"Not exactly, The real Megumi Kitanji has been erased, and a special clone I programmed to be obedient is taking his place. This clone will not take advantage of the composer's current weakness."

"But we will." I said.

"Exactly, that's why you're the youngest Officer Class reaper in history." Mitsuki said. She sighed. "Now that the problem with the former Megumi has been taken care of, and I foresee that Mr. Higashizawa will not survive his run as Game Master, the only obstacles in our path to become the most powerful reapers, are Uzuki Yashiro and Koki Kariya, and the players, but their threat level is insignificant."

"I don't think that Uzuki or Kariya will be threats to this plan you have in any way, at least Koki won't. Uzuki's one for the rules though, she might interfere, but it Kariya's with us, she'll join too." I said, sitting up again to look at Konishi.

"I don't want them to join; I don't want them involved at all. I dislike that I have to rely on your help to do this, but I'm not strong enough to defeat the composer by myself." She said, "That's why I'm willing to share this power with you."

"I don't trust you." I said simply.

"And I don't trust you either, but I have no choice. Kariya is the only other one powerful enough to help me but he's worthlessly lazy." She said.

"I suppose I'll help…." I looked down.

"Your strangely cooperative, hmm, are you really you?" Mitsuki asked before giving me a look at walking out or my room, the door slamming and locking behind her.

"I hate that she-witch and her insane supernatural powers…. But she is right about the composer being vulnerable if he's fallen in love." I mused to myself. I had a sudden realization.

"If she doesn't want Kariya and Uzuki involved, she might erase them!" I immediately jumped off my bed and ran out of my room, tossing the door open so violently that it may not being on its hinges anymore. I ran back to the Harrier Lounge, that last place I saw Koki… where we kissed…

If I think about it now, it was a pretty good kiss. Can't let him know it was my first kiss, although he probably already assumes so since I don't have much experience with binomial interaction… being a pair, companionship.

I dashed down the hall and threw the door open, seeing no one but faceless Harrier reapers in the room. I sighed and glared at them all as they looked at me. They all immediately looked away in fear. I turned around and scratched the back of my head.

"That could have gone smoother, I should have assumed the variable that he might not be here any longer. Now to check the hypotenuse, his room." I talked to myself as I ran towards Kariya's room.

Wait…

Uzuki's back. She got back from work. They're both in Shibuya eating ramen… of course! I'm so stupid, running around here like a madman looking for someone who's not even present anymore!

I sighed and teleported to Shibuya. I looked around the crowded streets, seeing players moving around in the underground while I walked about freely in the realground. That guy and girl are insanely skinny, Yodai will crush them easily, he won't need smarts for a job like that. I sighed and walked towards the ramen place, the one with that overly happy older man running it.

I immediately saw pink and orange. They're both alive at least.

No idea why I care about Uzuki. I guess because Kariya would be upset if she died.

I sat next to Kariya and Uzuki noticed me, causing Kariya to turn around.

"Oh, Minamimoto, what were you in such a rush for earlier? Didn't have to knock me around like that! I thought you took my wallet at first!" She shouted. I put my arms up.

"I was in a rush got it?" I said sternly. She shrugged and returned to her ramen.

"So do you understand what happened now?" Koki asked me, adjusting his glasses. I blushed and nodded.

"I-I care about you… It's a weird feeling I haven't had for anyone but myself before, but I care for you Koki. And Uzuki's companionship isn't all that bad either." I mumbled. Koki smiled.

"You don't have to isolate yourself to be successful y'know." Koki said. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. At that moment, Uzuki started coughing and a small trickle of blood rolled out of her nose. I gave her a confused look and she just waved her hand dismissively and turned around while wiping her nose. I looked at Kariya.

"I think that Uzuki over there thinks that our relationship is cute and nose-bleed inducing. Don't particularly understand…"I mused. "Could it be that she's part of the inequality?"

"I have no idea what you just said Sho." Koki said, "But I think I find your math references cute."

I heard another cough from behind Koki.

"OH MY GOD, stop it! I'm gunna die from blood loss!" Uzuki shouted as she grabbed more napkins and shoved them up her nose.

"Now we wouldn't want that." I remarked sarcastically. I sighed and put on a serious face.

"I need to tell you guys about something important." I said. Koki put his finger over my mouth.

"First, I have to ask an important question. What is our relationship now?" He asked. He pulled his finger away and I paused for a second. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him close, wrapping my arms over his shoulders and kissing him. I pulled away, leaving a small spit trail between our mouths that I wiped away.

"Does that answer your question…. B-boy-" I stuttered trying to say that last of the sentence.

"Boyfriend." Koki finished.

"I think I'm dying!" Uzuki shouted.

"Don't ruin the fucking moment!" I shouted at her. I composed myself.

"As I was saying, Konishi has organized a coup' against the composer. She's already taken the conductor out of the equation and asked me to help her." I told them. "She didn't want you guys involved, but I was afraid that she was going to try and kill you guys."

"Aww, he was worried about us, Kariya." Uzuki said as she slurped down the last of her ramen.

"Slurping is very ladylike." I commented.

"He sure was, Uzuki." Kariya said back with a big smile.

"You two have been around each other too much." I said. "And I agreed to be part of her coup', since it would be I would get to become the next composer. And, this is a first for me so be patient…" I said.

"I-I-I… wa-wanted to a-ask f-for your h-help…" I said. "Damn that hurt my fucking throat, no wonder I haven't done it before."

"How nice-ish." Uzuki said. "That's an almost polite way to ask for help."

"I'm not used to it ok?!" I shouted.

"I'm guessing that once you and Mitsuki defeat the Composer, they're going to be a fight about who replaces him, that's where you want us to help?" Kariya asked.

"Ya… in return, I'd let you be slacker like you love, and I'd help Uzuki get those promotions she so desires." I said. I smirked. "As the composers boyfriend you could be as lazy as you want and nobody can do anything about it."

Kariya laughed. "That's a good way to think about it."

Uzuki's hang shot into the air. "Promotion!"

"She's sure enthusiastic about work…. Was I like that when I was younger?" I remarked as she began to stretch and do warm-up exercises.

"A little, I'd say the enthusiasm, but without the warm-ups and stretching." Kariya said. He looked at me.

"This isn't the traditional way to go about becoming the composer, are you sure that the Reaper Council won't send the Disciplinary Officers after you and Mitsuki? Or even Uzuki and I?" He said.

"I'm pretty sure that the council is going to get themselves involved, although they rarely ever do, since they only can when the conductor orders it. With a conductor obedient to Mitsuki, they might just break their own rules to discipline us." I said, sitting back and ordering a bowl of ramen.

"I don't see them doing that anytime soon." Koki said. I shrugged.

"I can never tell what those idiotic functions are going to do." I said.

"I have a buddy on the Disciplinary Squad!" Uzuki said with a mouthful of ramen.

"You aren't very ladylike…" I mumbled.

"What's it matter to you? Only worry about how your man acts." She said. I blushed.

"At least I have a man!" I shouted at her, standing up and shouting over Kariya.

"At least I didn't run away after the first kiss!" She shouted. I looked at Kariya.

"You told her?!" He put his hands up defensively.

"She's my best friends and business partner, I confide in her my problems and she does that same with me. And for your information, she does have a man if what she's told me is to be believed." Koki said. I sighed and plopped back down onto my seat. He gave me a peck on the cheek and Uzuki had another bloody nose problem.

"There, you won the argument now, happy?" He asked. I nodded.

"Anyway, Yashiro, who's this friend on the disciplinary squad?" I asked. Uzuki wiped up the blood and cleared her throat.

"She's the second-in-command of the squad. If we can convince her to help us, we won't have to worry about the disciplinary squad." Uzuki says.

"Give her a call and arrange a meeting soon." I told her. Uzuki nodded and whipped out her phone and stood up to move somewhere quieter, I wish her luck in Shibuya.

"So you're running a gambit against Konishi? You know that's not going to be easy, the Iron Maiden's just as much of a cunning genius as you are." Koki said. I nodded.

"I know, I've already moved some pieces on my own. She's informed me of some of her own moves, so I have an idea of what she's planned." I said. Koki laughed.

"You're treating it like it's a deadly game of chess." He laughed. I chuckled.

"I guess I am, but it'll be a fun game, she's a worthy opponent." I said. "I'm not worried."

"Remember, there are the Players, The Composer, and the Producer all to worry about, those are some pieces you won't have an as easy of a time manipulating as the Reapers Corporation." Koki said.

"I've already moved some pieces into place to control that. Since Yodai's game is coming to a close, I convinced some of the support reapers to change around the walls; that should keep the players busy enough. The sudden change should also distract the producer for a short while. The Composer, if what I've heard is true, is head over heels that he hasn't paid attention to anything." I said.

"My pieces are in place, I just have to see how my opponents act in response, particularly the Composer and Mitsuki, since she has a powerful piece, the Conductor." I said.

"How do you plan on dealing with that?" Koki asked. He looked over his shoulder, "She better not be running off so she doesn't have to pay the bill."

"Simple enough, we destroy her piece. Since is acts completely obedient to her, it probably won't act without orders, meaning when it has no orders, it will simply sit around. It's vulnerable then; we can have the disciplinary squad take him out on some fake orders from Uzuki's friend." I explained.

"You are a fucking genius." Koki remarked as Uzuki came back in.

"She said she's on board, but she's a bit greedy and wants to be treated to ramen for a month as not to tell anyone." Uzuki said. "It's just like her."

"Good enough for me." I said. Koki nodded and Uzuki paid the bill. I suddenly felt something out of the ordinary.

"I think that Hagishizawa was just erased." I said. "I felt it."

"The game is close to ending, can't believe it's already been 7 days." Koki said. "I wonder which players won."

"It was probably that bratty emo boy and the secretive girl!" Uzuki shouted, followed by a pout. I sighed.

"Let's go meet with Uzuki's friend." Koki said. "Uzuki sent me the time in a text, its tomorrow, but it usually takes a day to get through the council's paranoid security checks."

"It's like getting into a fucking airport." I grumbled. "Why can't they just trust their officers."

"We are planning to break the rules." Uzuki said.

"So?" I said crossing my arms.

"You're like a little kid I swear." Koki said, we teleported back to the Underground just as I heard the announcement of the next reapers game, announcing that I would be the Game Master.

"But, I was never told this?!" I shouted, looking at the screen on the 104 building, showing me. I suddenly saw the glare of glasses in the darkness behind the supposed me.

"Mitsuki! She made a fucking clone of me… what's she planning?" I grumbled.

"She's probably made clones of Uzuki and me too." Koki said. I nodded.

"She already has a clone of Kitanji, she could even have clones of 777 or Yodai." I grumbled.

"Seems like the moves she just made caught you off guard." Koki said smirking. I glared at him.

"I thought I had predicted her perfectly, but looks like I didn't… We have to act quickly. We have to arrange to have the conductor killed by the disciplinary squad." I said. "From there, we can try and persuade the players to kill the fake me and fake you guys."

"Seems like a plan." Kariya said. Uzuki nodded and pulled out her phone and texted her friend.

"She'll meet us as soon as we get through the security check." She said.

"ugh…" I grumbled. I felt Kariya's arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't worry; I'll make the trip fun for you." He said with a mischievous smile. Uzuki stumbled with blood again, something I have gotten used to. I smirked back at him.

"I guess…"


	3. Lawless Chess Game

**You Don't Have Any Class**

**III: Lawless Chess Game**

"I'll meet up with you in a second, Lollipop." I said. Koki nodded and both he and Uzuki teleported away. I looked over Underground Shibuya as the support reapers set up walls and the fake me began ruling as Game Master. I looked over and saw the fake me running towards the junk yard. I ran towards him and took a deep breath, deciding to take advantage of my own flaws.

"Oi, stop for a second." I shouted. Fake Sho stopped and turned around, jumping at the sight of me.

"Calm down, I'm just your supernatural power manifesting your conscience, since I got something to tell you that you're ignoring when I'm your head." I told him, prodding his forehead. He glared at me.

"No one treats me like that, not even me!" He shouted at me. He pulled up a megaphone and pointed it right at my face but I covered his mouth.

"Shhh, it's something important." I told him. He calmed down and nodded. I took my hand away and took the megaphone.

"This piece of shit doesn't deserve to be used by us." I told him. He crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I bet you remember 777 and his band. They have that fancy winged microphone; don't we deserve something like that?" I asked him, tossing the megaphone on the ground. Fake me smirked and picked it up.

"We'll leave them this piece of shit." He said grinning evilly. I grinned back.

"And why stop there? We don't deserve to simply be and officer. We got to Game Master, we're better than taking orders from Konishi and Kitanji!" I shouted at him. He got into it, getting all hyped up. I smirked, but also felt ashamed of the mental state I was in when Konishi took my DNA, this is how I acted?

"But why go after those small fry? You can take care of them later." I told him. He gave me a confused look.

"When you're the composer." I told him. He smiled.

"That's a good idea, me. I'm glad I thought of it." He said. I smirked.

"And don't worry about the Producer; he's too busy looking after his precious players to get in your way. And the composer's a bit distracted, so now would be a good time to go after him." I told him. "Don't you remember any of this? When you first overheard it from Konishi and Kitanji?"

"A little bit." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, now get on it. Forget about the rules of the reaper's game, you're the game master! Do whatever the fuck you want!" I shouted at him, before teleporting away to make it look like I returned to his body.

"That will probably distract the producer and get Konishi's attention, probably get the clone erased too." I mumbled as I landed next to Koki and Uzuki as they got to the security checkpoint.

"There was a hell of a line; you got here just in time." Kariya said. I nodded at him and Uzuki gave me a salute.

"You don't have to treat me as a higher-ranking reaper, even when we're at a workplace. We are friends, right Uzuki?" I asked her. She paused for a second and nodded.

"I'm still going to Mr. Minamimoto! It's my work aesthetic." She announced just before she began being scanned by the security officers. I smirked at her, becoming more accustomed to her eccentricities.

"So, how you feel when you got friends?" Koki asked. I smiled but looked down to hide it.

"It's a good feeling, I guess subconsciously I've been lonely this whole time I've been obsessed with proving myself and become composer. I met with my clone, it acted the way I did before I had this change, thanks to you." I told him. Koki blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It wasn't all me…" He mumbled. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You're so cute when you blush." I told him. In front of us I heard a security guard talking to Uzuki.

"Miss, I have to ask you to look straight ahead and too stop bleeding on the machines."

"It won't help, just give her a second." I told the reaper. These reapers don't have to erase players to stay alive. They have a life span just like humans, unlike officer reapers like Koki, Uzuki and I. Once I'm composer, I'm going to give them both life spans, so Koki can relax all he wants without having to worry, and so Uzuki doesn't stress herself out even more than she already does.

Koki and I moved through the line easily, not anything like Uzuki and her accident. Koki and Uzuki looked around curiously, never having actually been to this section of the Reaper Corporation.

"I fell old with you guys ogling this place when I've been here dozens of times!" I shouted at them, breaking the silence that happened during their ogling. I looked at Koki.

"And you're older than me!" I said pointing at him. He put his arms up.

"Ah, you caught me for being 19!" He said with fake terror. I growled at him.

"Oh, you really are a Leo." He said giving me a suggestive look while he replaced his finished lollipop.

I smirked. "Not in front of Uzuki, we can't afford another delay when Mitsuki's the opponent."

"I miss the days when all 5 of us were the best of friends." Koki said. I looked at him.

"I don't really remember…" I mumbled, scratching my chin. I looked forward and saw Uzuki patiently waiting in the line to get past another security check. We stopped behind her.

"Remember Minamimoto? Back when we were little?" She asked. I focused and scratched by head vigorously, setting my cap eschew.

"I don't remember…" I groaned. "I don't remember anything like that. I always thought I met you guys after I became a Harrier Reaper."

"Naw, it was back when I was 11, you were 10 and Uzuki was 9." Koki said. "We were all in a group of 5 inseparable friends. Me, Uzuki, Mitsuki, Yodai, and You. 8 years ago is about when it started falling apart. Yodai was 12, I don't even know how old Mitsuki was, but I'd say she was 15 or 16."

I rumbled my temples as we slowly moved through the line, trying to remember this event that I've apparently forgotten.

"We would always hang out with each other after working as Support Reapers. We would get assigned at different times, but always hang out with however was free in the Support Reaper Lounge. We all were determined to never be erased and be friends forever; so far we've succeeded in the later." Koki said. Uzuki nodded.

"Then we all were told that we were being promoted to Harrier Reaper. We were all really excited, but Minamimoto and Konishi were the most ecstatic." She explained. "But you and Mitsuki would always come to the Harrier Reaper lounge to hang out with whoever wasn't on duty then."

"We were all happy, even as Harriers as we grew up. But then Mitsuki stopped coming. At first we just thought she was really busy, but she didn't even reply to our texts." Koki said, a gloomy expression on his face.

"We assumed the worst and decided that we were going to have a funeral for her." Uzuki said. "We were all really sad, Yodai was crying even."

"But she showed up to her own funeral as asked us why we weren't working. At first we were all so happy to see her that we didn't even notice that something was off. First thing we noticed though, when we finally started to notice things, was that her wings didn't show anymore, and that she started calling everyone by their last names." Koki told me.

"I remember a little bit of that, the funeral, now that I think about it." I mumbled.

"We were happy she was alive, but sad that she wasn't our friend anymore. She had been promoted to Officer, and got a high rank in the Reaper Corporation. She wasn't the person we all grew up with anymore, but we all got used to seeing her as our boss, not our friend." Uzuki said. "Ms. Konishi is a good boss." Uzuki turned around and rubbed her face, I assume wiping tears away.

"Then we learned that Uzuki had problems with her supernatural energy, and that she would probably never be strong enough to rise through the ranks any higher than she already has." Koki said. "And we all promised that we would stay Harrier reapers so we would stay friends, unlike with Mitsuki."

"But you were offered a promotion." Uzuki said. "And you took it, but always tried your best to come meet us. You would sometimes come into the Harrier Lounge completely exhausted and fall asleep on the couch around us."

"Yodai was all emotional about it and said that it wasn't good for your health. So when he was offered his own promotion, he told us that he was going to take it to help take some of the work on you, but that he would stay in touch." Koki said, followed by telling Uzuki that the line had started moving again.

"When he did, you and Yodai started being able to come by more often, not exhausted. You too became closer friends too, you would make fun of each other, but take it in stride." Koki said. "But then there was this time that the Reaper Games lasted a longer time than usual. Uzuki wasn't called in for those games; they didn't think she was strong enough."

"That's why Uzuki Yashiro is going to work hard and show them that she's just as strong as all the other reapers!" Uzuki said, stomping with determination in her eyes.

"The game ran into its second week, and you experienced a near erasure as a Harrier that traumatized you. You still came by, but rarely. Yodai told us that you were focused on becoming stronger and proving yourself, and never letting that happen again." Koki said. "You drifted apart because of your obsession, that's also around the time that you became a math geek."

"Geek? I see it as more of an exponential mathematics talent." I said cockily. He shrugged.

"It was an obsession, and it caused you to fall out of the group. Then Yodai was buried in work from the new Conductor, Kitanji. He could come by anymore, but he tried to stay in contact through texts and such. But it just stopped after awhile. Both you and Yodai just dropped out of our lives, we were lucky to run past you guys in the halls, but you were so oblivious and Yodai was always so busy." Koki said. "And Mitsuki came and personally offered me a promotion to officer. I told her that I was not going to accept the promotion until Uzuki is offered one."

"I still think that you should take the promotion. You're so lazy, I'm sure I'll see you all the time hiding on the Realground." Uzuki said.

"I don't know." Koki said. "But she did tell me to enjoy being a Harrier forever. She just left the room after that, but I would constantly get messages after that reminding me that the promotion is still on the table, I still get them today."

"Miss, please pass through the security check." I heard a sweet security girl's voice interrupt our remembrance as Uzuki passed through the check, followed by Kariya and then me.

"I can't believe I didn't remember any of it…. I still don't remember much of that." I said. "I'm Zetta sorry."

"You're getting better though, back to normal you. We'll have to have a funeral for Yodai though…" Koki said. I nodded just before Uzuki made a loud squealing sound and ran ahead of us.

"Alice! It's been so long! How is my cousin doing?" She shouted happily hugging the girl in front of her.

"Oh, it's been good; I'm so busy now that I'm second-in-command of the D Squad." Alice said. Uzuki turned around.

"This is my cousin, the friend I talked about, Alice Diresa." Uzuki said. "These, are my gay friends." I glared at her and Koki and Alice laughed.

"Yeah, sure sure, to the Gay Mobile and stuff." I said crossing my arms. "But we've got some business to attend to."

Alice nodded. "You are an officer rank reaper yes?" she asked. I nodded and she bowed.

"Ok then Mr. Minamimoto, Uzuki, Mr. Kariya, follow me." Alice said.

"Call me Koki." Koki said. "Your cousin here's so stuck up to call people by their first names."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, she's always been a little like that, since they discovered the problem her body has with regulating her energy usage, so focused on proving them wrong that she'll never be strong." She comments, she looked over a Kariya. "Ok Koki, you and Mr. Minamimoto make a cute couple."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head and Koki grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Learn to take a compliment." He said.

"I guess, and you can call me Sho, Alice. You look just like Uzuki, but with red hair, but you're so much mellower than she is." I remarked. She giggled.

"See, your friends' think you could loosen up a little too." Alice said. She turned into an empty room.

"So Uzuki tells me that you want to take out the Conductor? What type of crazy plan is that? That's suicide." She tells us, before sitting down at a round table with papers placed along it in an organized fashion. We all sat as well.

"It's not the real conductor; he's an imposter that wants to ruin the corporation, so we believe it's absolutely necessary that he's erased." I told her. She sighed.

"That's a very steep of an accusation; you can't even prove it because of a reaper's body vanishing after being erased." Alice said, sighing. "But I will take your word for it. Since the target is the conductor, it's obvious that we won't need the conductor's permission for this mission. We do however, need a majority of the council to approve of it, and I already proposed what Uzuki told me to the council. I got 49% in favor, 51% apposed because of a new councilmember."

"Well, we can go to them now and try to convince them. They're all still in session right?" I asked.

"They should be if they're following they're oh so precious rules." Koki said. "Can you bring us there?"

"Wait, I must get the paperwork I filled out for my previous visit, that way they'll pay you attention. They're all so insistent on being official." Alice said. She grabbed a binder full of papers and walked out of the room, leading us to an elaborate door. She opened it.

"Reaper Council, I want to propose the accusation once more, I have witnesses this time." Alice announced. She stopped in the doorway suddenly, and I looked over her.

"Why is the Disciplinary Squad in the council room?" I asked.

"Why I called them here, you see, Ms. Alice Diresa, the reapers you claim to be your witnesses are a fraud. Mr. Koki Kariya, Ms. Uzuki Yashiro, and Mr. Sho Minamimoto are all working in the current Reapers Game, as proven by this footage. Mr. Minamimoto is even the Game Master, although he has a peculiar way of going about things." A voice said as heels clinked. I looked up, seeing the seats filling with powerful and influential Reaper Councilmen and Councilwomen, with heavily armed Harrier and Officer rank Reapers filling any open spaces.

"I, as head Councilwoman, frown upon such an attempt to attack the innocent conductor. The council agrees, that the illegal copies are erased and the mastermind, Alice Diresa, is sentenced to erasure!"

"Konishi?!" Uzuki shouted and Mitsuki walked out of the shadows of the seats with a high-tech baton in her hands. She smirked as she looked down at us.

"Attack, the council orders it." She ordered the reapers around her. "You thought you're plan was all so brilliant, didn't you Sho?"


End file.
